Well Deserved Revenge
by MoonShoesPotter9
Summary: Peter knew he broke his mothers vase in England but he didn't expect Edmund to get revenge seven years later in Narnia. 1st story
1. Edmund is Accused

"I'm gonna get you Peter," yelled a five year old Edmund trying to catch his older brother. "No your not you never do," Peter responded. They ran through hallways, up and down stairs and six times around the backyard, until Peter stopped to catch his breath.

"Ah ha I got you!" said Edmund

" No you didn't! I stopped," Peter replied matter-of-factly. His breathing calmed and they took off again yelling at each other. Peter neared a corner at the end of the hallway and took the turn right into a small table with an expensive vase atop it. Peter stopped and stared in shock at the wobbling vase until it crashed.

"Ooh! Peter you're gonna be in trouble," Edmund accused.

"No I'm not," he said waking over to the ceramic pieces pick up the biggest one.

"What are you gonna do with that?" Edmund asked puzzled.

"This!" Peter replied placing it in Edmunds hands running away.

"Hey! Come back!" Edmund yelled.

"Mum, Mum! Come see what Eddy did," Edmund heard Peter say in the kitchen.

Moments later Peter and Mrs. Pevensie were in the hallway.

"Edmund James Pevensie! What happened?" their mother yelled surprised.

"I didn't do it! Peter did!" Edmund told her, as Peter stared at him with a glare of victory.

"Do not lie to me," Mrs. Pevensie scolded her son.

"But I'm not, he bumped into the table running through the house," he told as truthfully as possible.

"Go to your bedroom. You will stay there until dinner. Never lie to me again and be careful when you are running around the house," Mrs. Pevensie punished him. Edmund pouted and walked to his bedroom that he shared with Peter. Peter put on a giant smile and went to find his sisters.

Later before dinner Peter went to visit his brother. When Edmund saw him enter he glared at his older brother.

"You got me in trouble," he said harshly.

"I did not, you were holding the broken piece," Peter replied simply.

"Yes you did and you know it," Edmund said, half yelling.

"But you have no proof," Peter said showing no emotion.

"I'll get you back you know," said Edmund.

"When?" Peter asked.

"I don't know but I will," Edmund replied.

"And I'll be waiting," Peter said.

"Boys dinner is ready come wash your hands," yelled Mr. Pevensie from the other room.

"Remember, I'll get you," Edmund restated.

At this they ran out of the room into the kitchen to wash their hands and sit down to dinner.


	2. Peter is Punished

**A/N: I got a review that said this was unlike Peter and that he would take the blame. But I think that he wasn't always incredibly "magnificent". He is seven in the first chapter so I thought it is perfectly acceptable for a seven year old, even if it is Peter Pevensie, to blame his younger brother for something he did. Didn't you want to blame everyone but yourself for everything you did wrong when you were that age? Yes, you did. This chapter is in the Golden Age. Edmund is twelve and has a talent in practical jokes and Peter is like 15 or 16 and has taken on more magnificent qualities but always has time to chase down his brother after one of his "jokes".**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Narnia. It's C.S. Lewis's, Walden's, and 20****th**** Century Fox's.**

Sweat was building on Edmund's brow as he ran through the corridors of Cair Paravel. He could hear Peter's footsteps chasing after him. He knew he shouldn't have put the spider in Susan's jewelry box but he couldn't help it, he had a craving for a good practical joke and he didn't think Peter would take it so hard. He could hear Peter's steps nearing but was to tired to pick up speed. He looked behind his shoulder to see Peter scarcely three meters away.

"Ed, get back here!" yelled Peter.

"Not a chance. I hardly did anything wrong," Edmund pleaded.

"You didn't do anything wrong? The spider remember," clarified Peter.

"Yes, I do, but Susan understood. She hardly cared when she found out it was me," Edmund explained.

"That doesn't mean you cant be punished" Peter replied.

"Let it go Peter! It was harmless," said Edmund.

"No, you shouldn't prank our sisters," Peter scolded.

"Then what else am I supposed to do in my free time?" Edmund replied as he picked up speed. Edmund turned back his head to see where Peter was behind him. As he turned into the next corridor he stumbled into a hall table with a detailed faun statue placed on it. The shock of the bump sent the statue off the table as Peter rounded the corner.

"Edmund! Did you watch where you were going?" yelled Peter.

"Apparently not considering the circumstances," Edmund replied.

"Now you actually are in trouble," Peter stated. Edmund remembered when he was five and Peter blamed him for breaking his mother vase and thought of an idea.

"No I'm not. You are," Edmund said with a smirk. He walked over to the four pieces the statue broke into and picked them up. Quickly he placed the pieces in Peter's hands and ran off. Peter's face was in shock as he remembered when he was seven and he did this to Edmund. He could here Edmund yelling for Susan and the knock on her chamber door. Moments later Susan, Lucy, and Edmund came down the hall. Susan's expression drastically changed from content to shocked and angry when she saw the broken pieces. Lucy's jaw dropped and Edmund wore a smug grin.

"Peter Alexander Pevensie! You broke one of the most rare statues in the Cair! It was priceless, one of a kind!" Susan yelled.

"Peter, what happened?" Lucy asked.

"I-I didn't do it," Peter stammered out.

"Don't lie you can clearly see you did it!" Susan's eyes were wide. Peter looked at Edmund still smiling and gave him a slight grimace. Peter pleaded with his eyes to Susan.

"Don't give me those sad eyes! Go to your chamber until supper! And watch where you are going!" Susan punished.

"Alright mum," Peter mocked.

"Go!" Susan yelled, her voice bouncing off the walls. As Peter walked away he saw Edmund smiling harder than ever, trying to keep in a laugh. A grimace formed again on Peter's face.

When walking to the dining hall for supper Edmund ran up to Peter with a broad grin.

"Why Edmund?" Peter asked.

"You know perfectly well why. I finally got you back," Edmund said.

"You kept that grudge. Unbelievable," Peter groaned.

" I was more of a promise than a grudge. I had to get you back after what you did," Edmund sighed.

"I don't blame you for getting revenge. I would have too probably," said Peter.

"It was well deserved revenge," Edmund said proudly.

"Yes it was," Peter replied.

"So you're not mad?" asked Edmund hopefully.

"No, I guess I'm not," said Peter forgivingly.

"Thanks, lets get to dinner. I'm hungry," Edmund suggested.

"Let's go. I'll race you!" Peter said as he ran off.

"What? Not fair!" Edmund said as he ran off trying to catch up to Peter.

* * * * * * *

Not saying that Peter and Edmund never did these kinds of things ever again, they did. And when one did something that the other wanted revenge for they did get their well deserved revenge.

**THE END**

**A/N:** **Well that's the end, so please review. I want to start a new story so pm me if you have any ideas for me and I will credit you for them. Well that's it for now. Toodles! **


End file.
